Diskussion:Kojotenpfote/Okt. 14 -31.12.17
Hallo Samenpfote Ich denke schon das man die Geschichten im Blog posten kann so wie im WaCa-Wiki. Wenn du eine fertig hast würde ich sie gerne mal lesen ^^ LG Minzauge Minzauge (Diskussion) 11:37, 28. Okt. 2014 (UTC) Bei einem von fehlte ein o, was ich dann hinzugefügt hab. Es ist mir zufällig aufgefallen. Fynxfan Hallo, erstmal entschuldigung dass ich mich erst so spät melde. Ich bin derzeit aufgrund von viel zu viel Stress extrem inaktiv in Wikia, versuche aber wiederzukommen xD Jedenfalls - bist du dir sicher dass du Shade meinst? Shade ist nähmlich der Charakter von Fireheart002, mein Charakter ist Tenshi. Da ich allerdings die selben Charakterboxen benutze, kann ich dir eventuell helfen. Zuallererst: Weißt du, wie man eine Box-Vorlage benutzt, z.b. so wie im Warrior Cats Wikia? Also eine Infobox? Wenn ja dürfte das Verwenden einer Pokemon-Box kein Problem für dich sein. Ein User namens Gray Weid war so nett und hat hier solche Charakterboxen erstellt (da ich mal wieder viel zu inaktiv war.. >.>) und diese verwenden z.b. Fireheart002 und ich. Hier findest du den Link: Pokemon Vorlage . Aber Achtung, dass ist nur die Vorlage für die Pokemon! Wenn du stattdessen einen Animecharakter/Menschencharakter erstellen willst, solltest du diese Vorlage verwenden: Anime Charakter Vorlage Was du eventuell nicht weiß, wie du die Felder "fieldBG" , "titleBG" etc. verwenden musst. Das ist aber eigentlich ganz einfach. Du musst z.b. bei fieldBG= einfach eine Raute Taste (#) und die gewünschte Zahl eines Farbcodes eingeben. Sprich, dieses Feld ist dazu da, dass deine Box Farbe bekommt. Die Farbzahlen kannst du im internet rausfinden, aber auf Gray Weid's Seite findest du sogar die offiziellen Farbcodes, weil er so nett war sie hier zu posten. Das sieht dann in der Vorlage so aus: fieldBG=#235133 (ich habe jetzt irgendwas genommen) Falls du noch fragen hast kannst du gerne auf mich zurück kommen, ich versuche auch so schnell wie möglich zu antworten. Star 20:22, 19. Mär. 2015 (UTC) Happy B-Day nachträglich (hattest ja vor 2 Tagen) ;) LG Aqua RE Hey Samenpfote, Das ist eine gute Idee, allerdings bin ich leider in letzter Zeit sehr eingenommen, da ich arbeite und wenn ich Zuhause bin nicht so viel Zeit/Lust zu schreiben habe. Tut mir leid D: LG, Star 16:00, 11. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Vorlagen Danke für die netten Worte, schön wenn Dir (und hoffentlich auch anderen) die Vorlagen gefallen und sie fleißig genutzt werden. :) Ich wollte eventuell noch eine Info-Vorlage für Städte machen, benötigst Du denn bestimmte Inhalte in der Box? --Gray Weid (Diskussion) 19:58, 29. Feb. 2016 (UTC) Hi, hier ist Kralle ich wollte mal fragen wer hier der gründer ist lg Kralle Scutleclaw (Diskussion) 12:17, 28. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Danke Scutleclaw (Diskussion) 13:07, 28. Mär. 2016 (UTC) Hallo ! Ich würde gerne mit dir eine Fanfiktion schreiben. ;) Ashiki2 (Diskussion)Ashiki2Ashiki2 (Diskussion) Re: Hallo Klar, aber Kai ist nicht mein Charakter, sondern der von meiner Schwester. Aber dein Charakter und Kevin können durch Hoenn reisen und Pokémon fangen. Aber wie sollen wir das machen ? Wie das schreiben ? Wie sollen wir das zusammen schreiben ? Ashiki2 (Diskussion)Ashiki2Ashiki2 (Diskussion) Okay O.K, Aber was wir schreiben, bereden wir alles im Privat Chat oder ? Ashiki2 (Diskussion)Ashiki2Ashiki2 (Diskussion) ja Ja werden wir. Geschichte Tut mir leid, aber ich schreibe keine Fanfictions mehr, ich bearbeite meine Charas hier lediglich aus Spaß an der Freude. :) - Fire Hey, könntest du mir das coden beibringen? Bitte!:3 Lg Ashiki2 Können wir noch eine Geschichte schreiben? Bitte! Ich habe nämlich Lust drauf, wollte ja schon lage eine Geschichte mit dir schreiben.:) Am bestem wenn ein Charakter von mir und ein Chara von dir vllt zusammen durch Alola reisen können. Ashiki2 Re Ja, das mit dem begleitet wäre cool. Und da ich selbst mivh no h nicht mit Alola auskenne...;) oder würde könntwn Johto nehmen... Lg Ashiki Re2 Ja, mit neuen Pokémon und ao:D Neuen Orden, Arenen, Arenenleiter Komm, lass uns im Chat trffen und dort Privat alles besprechen Lg Ashiki2 Die Story sollte ''Zwei Welten ''heißen. ;) Re Jup 'Hey' Schreib doch jetzt aus Aprils Sicht weiter;) Also, nur wenn du Zeut hast ;) Ashiki2 11:19, 6. Jan. 2017 (UTC)Ashiki Ich fnde das nicjt so toll mit den anderen Charakteren Ashiki2 16:29, 6. Jan. 2017 (UTC)Ashiki2 Hi! Hoffe echt, dass du heute noch aus Aprils Sicht in unserer Geschichte weiterschreiben kannst. Lg Ashiki DANKE!!!❤❤❤❤ Hey... Ich wollte mich nur mal bedanken. Warum? Dafür, dass es dich gibt! Und ja, ich mag dich wirklich sehr und hoffe, dass unsere Bindung so weiter gehen wird. :) Nochmals: Danke! Du hilfst mir auch immer, und bist auch wirklich sehr oft hier! Danke! Danke dafür und für alles andere! [[User:Ashiki2|''A's''''h'i'k''''i'2'']]Benutzer Diskussion:Ashiki2Manchmal hilft es, sich an die Vergangenheit zu erinnern, anstatt in die Zukunft zuschauen. Glaub mir, das was jetzt passiert, ist einzigartig! Two Worlds/Zwei Welten Hast du wirklich gelacht?�� Na gut, beim Schreiben musste ich auch lachen. ;) hey Schreibst du heute noch Zwei Welten weiter oder Morgen am Freitag, den 13. ? ;) Ashiki2 18:49, 12. Jan. 2017 (UTC)Ashiki2 Ja mach ich noch. Sitz schon dran ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 18:52, 12. Jan. 2017 (UTC) '!Wichtig! Es geht ums Wikia!' Hey, Pfote. Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht und habe beschlossen, dass Wikia zu adoptieren. Wäre das für dich in Ordung? Ich denke, das Wikia brauch Admins! ;) Lg Ashiki2 In wiefern adoptieren? ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 19:03, 12. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Hi Wollte nur mal Hallo sagen und fragen, wann du wieder postest. Also weil ich nicht weiß, dass du weißt, dass ich schon bei Kapitel 5 gepostet habe, deswegen frage ich. ;) Lg Ashiki2 Wegen Entei Nein Nein Nein Nein, die kommen nicht beide aus dem gleochen Universum. Sie werden sich auch niemals begegnen! Das ist nur ein Missverständnis ;) Sie kommen nicht aus dem gleichen Unsiversen, da ein Chara von Feuerglanz und einer von mir ist. Sie kommen nivht aus dem gleichen Universum. ;) DANKE! :D Hey, Pfote. Weißt du noch, als ich noch Ashiki'1' hieß? Da hattest du versucht, mir zu helfen. Danke nochmal dafür. :D Zudem, danke ich dir da du mir das mit diesem komischen Wasserzeichen erklärt hast. Dankeschön. Aber deine Artikel finde ich auch voll toll. Sie sind schön aufgebaut. Im Allgemeinen konnte ich wirklich schom sehr viel von dir lernen. Dafür möchte ich nochmals Danke sagen. Wie weit wäre ich gekommen, wenn du mir nicht auf die Sprünge geholfen hättest? Selbst deine Artikel verfolge ich auf Schritt und Tritt. Vor allem, die, die mit April Jackson zutun haben, da ich sehe, dass du dir sehr sehr sehr viel Mühe für diese gibst. Ich erkenne und schätze so etwas sehr. Zudem liebe ich es, mit dir an Zwei Welten zu schreiben. Einmal, als du so um 22:07 gepostet hast, müsste ich eigentlich schon längst schlafen, bin ich aber nicht, sondern schrieb bis 23:00/am Kapitel. Zudem... Falls ich irgendwann mal gemein zu dir gewesen sein sollte, entschuldige ich mich tausend Mal dafür. Danke, dass du mich so unterstützt, mir weiterhilfst und Co.! DANKE! Lg Ashiki2 Mal ne Frage Kann es sein, dass du auf Fanfiktion.de bist? Falls ja, da bin ich auch. xD Lg Ashiki Vorlage Oh, sorr, das hatte ich nicht gewusst. Aber vielen Dank für den Hinweis. :) Zu Marie Ah ok, mach ich :) Hi, Könntest du mir bitte dieses Bild zu Satoshy packen ? Ich bekomme das nicht hin. Lg Krallethumb Scutleclaw (Diskussion) 16:20, 15. Mai 2017 (UTC) Weiß noch nicht einmal wie man das entfernt Hey Kojotenpfote! Ich werde mal mit Star das besprechen, aber danke für die Nachricht, ich werde es mir mal anschauen ! Ich war schon sehr lange nicht mehr hier, deshalb muss ich mich erst wieder zurecht finden XD lg Amber